Assombrir
Assombrir (pronounced in this case) is a NightWing scientist. He is property of Starlight365, so if you don't want Separateheart in your closet, it would be best if you avoid copying or taking this character as your own. Thank you for your consideration. Appearance/Personality Originally one of the creators of the Anti-Wings, Assombrir is a tall, slender NightWing. His dark scales, polished to gleam in the light of the moons, are a deep black. His luminous orange eyes, startling at first look, seem to hold all the wisdom of the world and beyond. The stars under his wings glitter coldly, icy and distant. His underbelly is a dark midnight purple, tinged with silver. He usually wears a lab coat, which stands out against his dark scales. Around his neck hangs a moonstone pendant, suspended by a silver chain. It was said to have been given to him by his lover, who had died long ago. A pair of silver spectacles sit on his snout, more decorative than useful. Cold and silent, Assombrir's life revolves around science. He focuses mostly on possible outcomes, weighing all possibilities and making decisions through those outcomes. Separate from other dragons, he lives at the very peak of Jade Mountain, living a life of absolute isolation. He meditates daily to clear his mind, opening it to the world around him. Few dragons have ever heard him say a single word, for he mostly writes what he says, instead of actually speaking aloud. It is a trait he holds, and how many know him as Assombrir. His brilliance mainly lies in philosophy. Unlike many other dragons, Assombrir is able to think beyond mainstream beliefs, looking into the world around him. He believes that life is somewhat of a curse, along with a blessing, and that all dragons should do as much as they can during the period of time that they have to live. He is unafraid of death, only fearing the loss of his own conscious thoughts and feelings. Biography Assombrir was born as an only child, to a pair of very rich, important NightWings in the monarchy under Queen Glory. He was enrolled in the Trans-Tribe School For Dragonets, his brilliance in science obvious from a young age. However, a large portion of the time, Assombrir would simply look out the window, uninterested in the subject at hand. He would wonder about how the world came to be, how everything came to be... How did the birds, chirping outside the classroom cheerfully, end up looking like that? Did they evolve to have those bright blue feathers, instead of scales and more Dragonoid wings? What small factors had controlled their evolution, branching them off from dragons? Of course, this led to him getting in trouble in class several times. A lot of his teachers saw him as a dreamer, a luftmensch, as his exotic teacher Dr. Mastermind called him frequently. It wasn't Assombrir's fault; he just saw the world differently from the others. These problems caused tension between him and his parents, who wanted him to become a famous and successful scientist (mostly for the notoriety that would come from being the parents of a famous scientist). In their eyes, he couldn't become a scientist if he wasn't educated! In fact, he only had one friend, a bright, optimistic NightWing by the name of Willpower. They had been friends since birth, because their parents were friends. Willpower was a good listener, listening to Assombrir as he ranted about his parents and how he felt like a tool to them. She put her problems aside, trying to help Assombrir. Eventually, Assombrir decided to run away, his problems becoming too much. He and Willpower ran away from home together, Willpower also being tired of her parents' constant pressure to become a strategist in the 'war' against Queen Glory's rule. The two of them traveled across Pyrrhia, constantly fearing their parents' interference. Their parents did indeed send out search parties for them, so they had to be careful to avoid them. Neither one wanted to go back, knowing great punishment waited for them. Over the time period they were running (which was about two years), they eventually began getting closer and closer. Depending only on each other, it was inevitable that they got to the point of love. Both of them were around the age of teens when they left the rainforest, after all. All of that ended when Willpower was bitten by a dragonbite viper in the Sand Kingdom. Assombrir killed it before it bit him as well. Before she died, Willpower admitted to having a crush on him, and gave him her moonstone pendant so that he would always remember her. A grief-stricken Assombrir vowed to never forget Willpower, burying her body in the sand and a little while later marking it with a wooden cross he whittled. After his lover's death, Assombrir changed. He flew to Jade Mountain, observing the world from an isolated point of view. He ignored his parents' pleas to return to the Night Kingdom. That is where he is today. As A Member Of G.A.S.P (Global Association of Scientific Personnel) He is currently a member of G.A.S.P. as well, being the scientist that covers philosophy. He rarely talks to other scientists, preferring to be alone. However, he enters the results of his scientific research to G.A.S.P., by use of scrolls sent to HQ through messenger falcons. Rumors fly about his mysteriousness, and why he never goes to G.A.S.P. in person. Assombrir does not bother to attempt to send them straight. Trivia *His name is French for 'to darken'. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters